Cherries And Roses
by Hakusa
Summary: C.C. changed from pizzas to cherries. How will Lelouch react, and how will he answer her question, “Do you know how to tie a knot with a cherry stalk using your tongue?”? He he.


Little Note: Hello! Another CODE GEASS fic from me! 0. Hm, again, it's dedicated to my close friend. Also, I think she gets most of the credit, because I got this inspiration from her nickname. He he. :). 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CODE GEASS, except for this fic. :).

Rating: For safety.

Summary: C.C. changed from pizzas to cherries. How will Lelouch react, and how will he answer her question, "Do you know how to tie a knot with a cherry stalk using your tongue?"? He he. :).

Note: Malaysian British English

Doesn't have anything to do with the original story, but it takes place when Lelouch and C.C. are free.

There will be some currency stated, and sorry if it's wrong. Also, I used Yen even though Japan is taken over by Britannia, and I hope that's fine. :).

Enjoy! 0.

--12th December 2007--

- Cherries And Roses -

Lelouch just flipped a page of a novel. Hm, a new discovery for C.C. who was just staring at him, while he read the novel titled, "A Rose's Petal". She was just lying on the bed with her hands supporting her head by the chin, while her legs were swinging up and down in the air.

"I didn't know you read romance novels, Lelouch.", the green haired girl broke the silence.

"I didn't know you disturb people's privacy, C.C.", he replied.

"Oh, you didn't know?"

"I can ask the same.", said he, getting more of the winning side. Lelouch smirked, while he flipped another page. C.C. didn't reply, her face was expressionless, but her legs stopped swinging.

Lelouch's smirk only grew wider, because he knew that he won the 27th Words War of that month. C.C. often asked questions with arrogant responses, thus making him used to this little game of hers. He never knew why he answered even though the reply will always be C.C.-like, but now he knows that he really enjoys winning it.

The door-bell was soon heard, followed by C.C. going outside the room. _Most likely it's one of her pizzas_, Lelouch thought. He reached quite a suspense filled page, and he got engrossed in it, not realizing that he abided by C.C. who just came back's order.

"Open and lift up your hand."

He physically did what she said, but he was still mentally focused on the novel. He suddenly felt something cold on his right palm, which made him awake from the novel's wonderland.

Lelouch looked at the object which was placed by C.C. on his palm. It was red in colour, and had something long sticking up on the top. In one second, his mind concluded that it was a cherry. He looked up at C.C. who was holding a cubical thick small box, not a thin wide one. The words written on the box were, 'Red Cherries' with 'Sweetness Guaranteed' printed in an eye-catching form. Most probably for attention grabbing.

"What happened to pizzas? You changed your taste?", Lelouch asked.

"Oh, you didn't know?", C.C. again repeated the last sentence she said sometime before.

Lelouch just continued reading the novel, while C.C. went to sit on the bed and eat some cherries. Then he remembered the cherry still located on his right palm.

"Why did you give me one?"

"You are the one paying."

"What? How much is it?", Lelouch wasn't very much surprised, because it's been like this too when she orders pizzas.

"You can ask the guy, he's still waiting downstairs.", said C.C. nonchalantly while she took a bite at the cherry. Lelouch looked at her for 4 seconds, and he stood up with a sigh while he ruffled his hair. He then placed the cherry on his study table.

---------- ---------- -----------

"How much is it?", Lelouch asked the delivery boy who brought the cherries, most probably a Japanese.

"22 000 Yen, sir.", said the delivery boy with a wide smile showing his teeth.

22 000 Yen About RM 220/ 72USD

"22 000 Ye-WHAT?!", Lelouch shouted his question. He earned some stares from some students, and he went back to his normal voice level. "22 000 Yen, you got to be joking. For just a box of cherries?"

"Yes sir, nowadays, it's hard for us to import it from Australia. Please understand.", convinced the boy.

"Import? Australia[sigh, okay, here.", said Lelouch handing over the boy 22 000 Yen.

"Thank you very much for buying from Red Cherries, sir.", thanked the boy as he left with his delivery motorcycle with a sticker of the name, 'Red Cherries'.

'_Red Cherries, must remember not to ever spot that name ever again...'_, said Lelouch to himself mentally.

------------ ------------- ------------

When Lelouch got back to his bedroom, C.C. was enjoying the cherry **Lelouch** paid for.

"C.C., why did you order it when you knew it's going to be expensive?", asked Lelouch, partially angry.

"I heard over the radio that they had a 30 discount, plus, you're a Britannia Prince, so currency wouldn't be much of a problem for you.", said C.C. while she put the cherry's stalk into her mouth.

"I still need money, C.C. . The Order of The Black Knights is also expending. Try using it for better reasons next time, you hear me?"

"Say, do you know how to tie a knot with a cherry's stalk using your tongue?", asked C.C., which totally went out of topic.

"You…", Lelouch said while he just grumbled and went back to sit at his study chair and read the novel he stopped halfway. C.C. was then still trying to tie a knot.

Lelouch later thought of a splendid plan, until a **very** wide smirk appeared on his face. He put a bookmark between the pages of the novel, followed by him closing it. He stood up and walked towards C.C. , the smirk never leaving his face.

"Why is there a horrible smirk on your face?", asked C.C., a little bit irritated by the, I-am-going-to-win-**you** smirk. No reply was heard, but Lelouch then took the box of cherries from C.C.'s hands, and fasten it up between his arms. "Give me back."

"Why? I am the one who paid for it, no?", he said with some light sinister laughs.

C.C. frowned for a while. "Fine.", she said. C.C. placed the stalk which was in her mouth on the side-table and lied down on the bed with a blanket over her.

Lelouch returned to reading his novel shortly after he placed the box of cherries on his study table. He read for a while, but still, something was flying in his mind. About 3 minutes later, he mumbled something and again, he closed his novel. He looked at C.C. who was now resting on the bed. Most probably asleep, as Lelouch noticed the steady breathing.

Lelouch could just let out a sigh. He turned to his study table, and saw the cherry C.C. gave him. He ate it, and the sweetness was, well, guaranteed. The stalk was left, and he recalled what C.C. asked just now,

"_Say, do you know how to tie a knot with a cherry's stalk using your tongue?"_

Lelouch, of course, wasn't that unknowledgeable. He knew that girl's loved to say that if someone can tie a knot with a cherry's stalk using their tongue, then, they're a good _kisser_. Lelouch stared at the stalk for awhile, and, yes, he tried doing _that_.

---------- ------------- ------------- --------------

Evening came, the room was in a dim setting and C.C. woke up from her nap. She rubbed her eyes, and saw box on the side-table which wasn't there before. Her vision became clearer, and it was then the cherry box. Lelouch wasn't seen in the room. Most likely he was downstairs watching the news with Nunnally.

The cherries inside looked untouched, and she also noticed that there was another stalk beside the one she placed earlier. C.C. smiled, and the sentence Lelouch mumbled, she heard them before she drifted asleep.

"_Hah, you always get to me, C.C."_

C.C. looked up at the bedroom's ceiling with the back of her right hand on her forehead. The smile, she was still smiling.

And, there, on the side-table, were two knotted cherry stalks.

-----------------------------------------

My Notes For You Guys: Hellooo! Ha ha, how was that:)? It was quite enjoyable to write, because it had some funny moments, right? Hm, I sure hope that made you giggle a bit, because it made me. He he. :). So, tell me what you think, and I hope it didn't make anyone confused with any parts, neh. Ok then, hm, I hope I will see some reviews, and if anyone do review, I thank them, neh. ;). Bye bye now! 0.

Hope you enjoyed it. :). Oh yeah, I named this fic after my friend's nickname too. :). I bet you can guess what's that, neh. He he. :).

Your Beginner Fan Fiction Writer,

Hakusa


End file.
